Movie Monday
by Cehsja
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to SveaR on her birthday. Connor wants to prove to Jess that Becker likes her, so they invite him to their weekly movie night. Bit of Conby, mostly Jecker and Connor/Jess friendship


**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the world, who also writes fanfics on this site under the username SveaR, so check her out. (She's also the co-author with me of all fanfictions on our joint account fairytalelives.) Today, is her birthday and she asked me write a story for her. So I did :) Hope you all enjoy it too. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SveaR!  
**

The problem with Becker, Jess mused, was that he wasn't like the other soldiers. They were too, well, _soldier-like. _They stood at attention, obeyed orders, and didn't give a second glance to the field-coordinator herself. Becker was different, compassionate, even. Becker cared.

When they'd first met, she'd doubted that fact a little bit, but she'd soon enough convinced him to smile at her when she started teasing him. She'd never managed that with any of the other soldiers. Eventually, being the only two people around quite often before the rest of the new team was hired, they'd begun to confide in each other. Jess admitted to Becker that, despite her confident act, she was rather nervous about her new job. She knew she was good, but she was young and she wasn't sure that the team would accept her. Becker confided to her how much he missed his friends and he told her ARC secrets about their mission that she was sure were classified. She'd even seen him shed a tear once, but he'd hid it quickly and she pretended she didn't notice.

He was also a lot more touchy-feely than the other soldiers. Becker often led her somewhere with his hand on her wrist, or the small of her back. He'd stand close to her so that their upper arms brushed each others, and lean in close to her whenever he spoke, as if he was telling her the world's greatest secret when all he was really doing was asking for her signature as he returned a black box.

And this was a big problem because it was just who he was. She's watched him carefully over the past few months (he was, after all, her favourite subject of observation) and noticed that he behaved similarly with _everyone. _When Connor and Abby had returned, she'd watched him hug them eagerly over the CCTV. She'd seen him congratulate the guys with high fives and slaps on the back, and it wasn't unusual for him to drape an arm over Abby's shoulder. Before Abby and Connor had returned, she'd overheard the emotion in his voice when he talked about them even to Lester.

In other words, he _wasn't_ behaving the way he did because he thought _she _was special; Becker was simply a good-looking, gorgeous, hot, cute, handsome man who was also friendly, kind, caring, and perfect actually, at least in her mind. And it _really _wasn't right for him to touch her, smile at her, or even _look _at her the way he did when it obviously meant nothing to him, because every time he did her heart melted just a wee bit more.

And so, every time he was near her, every time his hand or shoulders brushed against hers, she inwardly cursed him for doing this to her, swearing at him in her mind while moving just slightly closer in hopes that maybe he might touch her again. Was it any wonder that Abby and Connor told her repeatedly that she looked flustered when he was around?

* * *

"Abby says I'm being ridiculous," Jess grumbled to Connor as they watched the clean up from the latest anomaly on the CCTV cameras from the hub. Connor had just finished a report that Philip had ordered him to do, but he hadn't turned it in yet, knowing that doing so would just result in more paperwork being handed down to him. If he couldn't be out in the field, at least he could help Jess with the computers and feel like he was doing _something _productive.

"You are a little bit," Connor admitted cautiously, risking the wrath of his friend. "He _does _like you Jess. I don't know why you can't see it."

"Because he treats everyone the same, that's why," she argued pointedly.

"Sure, but he _looks _at you differently, and you're the only one he ever buys chocolates for."

She smiled and blushed a bit, because Connor was right about that last bit. But still! "And that's great, Con," she replied, "but I was kind of hoping for something a bit more in a relationship than just chocolate. Anyways, _you _buy me chocolate too."

"Only because if I come home from the grocers without it, you're likely kick me out of the flat."

"I wouldn't do that; I'd just kick your video games out."

"The chocolate is a small sacrifice."

"Exactly my point! _Chocolate_ is _nothing, _Connor."

"Only when Becker brings it, you haven't threatened him first, Jess. Trust me, he likes you. But okay then, forget about the chocolate. What about the looks? He doesn't look at anybody else so tenderly as he looks at you."

"I beg to differ, and you won't win this one, Con. Trust me, I probably study Becker more than you do."

"Undoubtedly, but I've known him longer," Connor protested.

Jess sighed and taped away on her keyboard a few times, rewinding the CCTV footage a little bit to an event that had been playing out on the screen only ten minutes before. "Watch," she said, "and tell me that that's not the most tender look you've ever seen. And look, it's on Becker's face and directed at another girl that is most definitely not me."

Connor turned to the screen, puzzled, until he realised what he was watching and rolled his eyes at her. "Okay Jess, you know what? You win. Give me a chance to rephrase? You're the only person _besides _the five-year-old that just got separated from her parents in a creature attack that Becker gives tender looks to. Please don't tell me you're jealous of _her."_

"Keep watching," Jess said, avoiding the question. "Now he's _hugging _her."

"Yeah, you know what, Jess? I'm gonna stick with Abby on this one. You're definitely being ridiculous. Look, I'll prove to you that he likes you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Connor grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly, "Simple Jess, when it comes to you, he's as ridiculous as you are. Trust me; I've got the perfect plan. It's like this…"

But they were interrupted by Philip who wanted to know why the report was taking so long. Connor quickly jumped away from the ADD and Jess and headed back to his desk to make it look like he was working. When Philip stood there watching and waiting, Connor scrawled something on a piece of paper, picked up the report and proudly announced, "Done! Shall we go over it somewhere else where we won't disturb Jess?"

Philip nodded and Connor followed him out of the room, but not before dropping a small note on her desk.

Jess unfolded it, smiling as she read _'Later Jess. But be home early today.'_

* * *

Abby looked up from her paperwork when she heard Connor enter the lab a couple hours later.

"Abby," Connor stuttered a bit as he spoke, twiddling the sleeve of his hoodie between his thumb and forefinger. "Can I just ask you something?"

Abby stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "I don't think I've seen you this nervous in years, Con. Of course you can ask me something, though I dare say I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"I was just thinking that, well, you know how when we have our movie nights we usually cuddle a bit on the sofa?"

Abby nodded, trying her best to guess where this was going but remaining completely in the dark. "Yes, Connor," she joked a bit, a puzzled expression on her face, "but if you're asking for more than cuddles tonight you're not getting them. Don't forget that Jess _is _in the room with us now." She took a sip of tea while she waited for Connor to get up the nerves to ask his question.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, see that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually. Jess, I mean, not something more than cuddling, though that'd be a good subject to broach at bedtime, don't you think? But that's not the point, is it?"

Abby shook her head, "I wouldn't know, Con. I'm not actually sure _what _your point is. Would you just spit it out?"

"Abby, would you be okay if maybe tonight instead of cuddling with you, I cuddled a bit with Jess?"

Abby choked a bit on her tea at the unexpected question and wasn't sure whether to get angry or burst out laughing at the thought. Instead she resorted to commenting calmly, "That's not a question I'd ever expect my boyfriend to ask," while she waited for an explanation that would help her make up her mind as to the appropriate reaction.

"See and I _do_ know that, Abs," Connor mused, as though thinking how to explain himself, "but me and Jess is close too, she's kinda like a sister isn't she, and there's nothing wrong with hugging your sister."

"No," Abby agreed, "but there's something_ weird_ about asking your girlfriend if you can hug another girl_ instead_ of her, regardless of the relationship."

"Yes, but what if we want to make Becker jealous?"

And Abby involuntarily made up her mind as she burst out laughing. "Connor, really? That'll never work. First off, he's never once come to one of our movie nights and secondly, he'll _never _buy that there's something going on between you and Jess other than a bit of 'brotherly love' so why would he _ever_ be jealous?"

"See now I'm thinking I should be offended. Are you saying I'm not good enough for Jess?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "I'm saying that Becker knows you're with me and he knows you're not the type to cheat on me, especially when I'm in the room too. He won't think anything of it, Connor. He's _not _going to be jealous."

"Only he doesn't have to think I'm cheating on you Abs. He just has to wish it was him cuddling with Jess. Trust me, we both know Becker's as crazy about Jess as she is about him, and today _she _was jealous when he hugged a five-year-old."

Abby giggled a bit, "They _are _a bit ridiculous, yeah? Well alright then, if this works you're a genius but it's gonna have to be done properly. Maybe I shouldn't even be there."

"Do you mind, Abs? Because if you can forgo the movie just this once, I have the perfect idea about how to get Becker to the flat."

* * *

"You _sure _Becker will be jealous?" Jess asked.

Connor nodded with a grin, "Of course, just so long as you play the part right. Ignore him a little bit, but not so much that you come across as unfriendly or angry at him of course. Just, you know, pay more attention to me than him."

"Do you have _any _idea how hard it is for me to ignore Becker?"

"I think I'm starting to," Connor smirked at her and she swatted at him with a tea towel. Now hurry, go get changed before he gets here."

Jess nodded and scurried into the bedroom, leaving the door open just a pinch so they could still talk without her being seen. "What's Abby telling him to get him here anyway?"

"That she'd promised to bring back the coat she borrowed from you tonight and now she has to work late and can he please, please drop it off on his way home."

Jess' head poked around the corner, a frown on her face. "But then he's not even gonna stay for the movie."

"We'll invite him when he gets here, Silly. He'll stay. I've ordered his favourite pizza: shrimp, spinach and feta and we'll tell him it's on the way."

Jess disappeared again as she spoke, "How do you know his favourite?"

"You told me actually, an hour ago, when you were rambling about all things Becker."

"Did I? Yes, I guess I did. Isn't he going to wonder why we've ordered his favourite pizza when we aren't expecting him?"

It was Connor's turn to frown as he pondered that. Finally he sighed, "Right, maybe I should change the order?"

"Maybe."

Connor went to pick up the phone when Jess appeared again wearing purple pyjama bottoms and an oversized brown tee-shirt that even Becker would realise belonged to Connor as it had a star wars logo on the front and he'd worn it to work a few times, getting teased by the subject of their plot for doing so. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she'd scrubbed most of the makeup off her face. "How do I look?" she asked, whirling around.

"Like you're ready for a relaxed night at home in front of the telly with your best buddy," he replied with a grin.

"I still can't believe you talked me into letting Becker see me like this."

"Jess, trust me. Guys love the natural look far more than you think we do. Now let me make that call."

"Wait," she said, putting her hand on his wrist to stop him from picking up the phone. "He might not stay if it's not his favourite. I've got an idea; just let me do the talking. By the way, if we're really just casually hanging out, why am I in pj's and you're still wearing your work clothes?"

"Because I don't wear short skirts and heels. I think I dress pretty casually in the first place."

Jess frowned, but before she could say anything further, the doorbell rang and she panicked. "That's him!"

"Calm down," Connor reassured her. "Go flip on the TV and look like you're waiting for me. You know the rest."

Jess nodded, glad to have a direct order to follow while she cleared her mind to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Connor peeked out the peephole in the door before answering it and grinned when he saw Becker self-consciously picking lint off of Abby or Jess' jacket (he wasn't sure whose it really was). Becker was nervous. He _definitely _liked Jess. He whipped open the door and grinned at the surprised expression on Becker's face.

"Connor?" Becker asked, looking confused.

"In the flesh," Connor replied jokingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's movie night! Are you joining us for once?"

"Movie night?"

"Every Monday, get with the program."

Becker frowned, "Why was I never told about movie night before?"

Connor shrugged, "Well it's sorta started before we met you and it _was _originally just me and Abs, but now of course Jess joins in. Been going on for years, but you're welcome to join, if you'd like. We ordered pizza."

"Um…" Becker didn't reply further as he took in this new information and tried to peek around Connor to see if Jess was nearby. "I was really just here to return Jess' coat."

Connor couldn't help but to tease him a bit, "Oh! Did you borrow it? I bet it looked brilliant on you."

"Leave him alone, Con," Jess ordered from the living room. Becker gave Connor a glare and pushed his way inside to see where the voice had come from. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, staring openly at the outfit. Jess turned bright red and Connor quickly intervened.

"So, what do you say? Wanna join us?"

Becker glanced at him and then back to Jess as he asked softly, "Is that alright Jess? It's your flat."

"Our flat!" Connor protested, but at a look from Jess, he sighed and corrected, "Okay, fine, Jess' flat. She's got your favourite pizza on the way, so you really should stay."

"Connor!" Jess protested. He was making it sound like she'd set this up because she was desperate and, while that was really quite true, she didn't want Becker to know. She turned to him quickly, "We were talking about what sorts of pizza everyone liked and I mentioned that you'd told me yours before. I thought it sounded good, but Connor said it'd be disgusting, so of course I had to order it to prove him wrong."

"I hope he hates it," Becker laughed suddenly, "More for us that way." He placed Jess' jacket on a bar stool and entered the living room. "What are we watching?"

Jess and Connor exchanged a grin and Connor quickly moved to sit on the couch beside Jess, leaving the chair for Becker.

* * *

Connor was really starting to think that this entire thing had been a really, really bad idea. Okay, he _did _enjoy the fact that he was so obviously right about Becker's jealousy and it was sort of fun having a movie night with Becker, though he wished Abby was there too as he thought she'd really like the movie and he rather missed her. Plus it was rather sweet the way Jess snuggled up into his side and with Becker there he really did feel like he was her protective older brother. When he gave her a little peck on the forehead, it had nothing to do with the fact that Becker was watching.

The reason that this was such a horrible idea after all, was the fact that he was pretty sure Becker wanted to murder him. He wasn't entirely sure the Captain had paid any attention to the movie whatsoever. He seemed rather focused on giving Connor a two-hour long murderous glare instead and Connor was actually a bit relieved he did have Jess sitting between them because he wasn't entirely sure that Becker was _ever _unarmed. Maybe Jess was the one protecting him?

The worst part was that Jess had picked the movie, which meant that a) he had to sit through a sappy rom-com that was even worse than the ones Abby usually chose and b) She was watching it. Jess actually looked quite into the movie (at the moment she was sniffling and tearing up and Connor wasn't entirely sure why because it was a very happy scene he thought), which probably meant that she wasn't even _watching _Becker and didn't see his jealousy, thereby defeating the entire purpose of the exercise; and that was just absurd because Jess _always _watched Becker but he supposed it was because she didn't want to get caught and he _had _told her to ignore him.

And then the pizza arrived and Jess got up to pay for it and to fetch drinks and use the loo and it was just Connor and Becker alone for a few minutes and Connor hoped that Becker was simply straightening his sock and not reaching for a hidden EMD so he spoke up quickly and quietly enough that Jess wouldn't hear as he tried to distract him. "So, horrible movie so far, isn't it? Sorry about that. Maybe next time you should come on my day to pick the film."

Becker rolled his eyes and the sarcasm in his voice was evident, "Yes, because Star Wars is so much better."

Connor huffed, suddenly quite offended, "You can't possibly tell me that _this," _he gestured towards the paused telly, "is as good as Star Wars, Man. Star Wars is a _classic!"_

"Calm down," Becker ordered him, "I insulted a movie, not Abby. Anyways, I was barely paying attention so I suppose I could be wrong." Connor's expression changed to a grin because he knew exactly why Becker hadn't been paying attention, and Becker seemed to realise then that he'd given himself away because he blushed a bit and quickly continued, "I mean, I've just been thinking about that pizza you know, I've been hungry all day and hadn't had a chance to cook and dinner, where's Jess with our food?"

Connor smirked a bit, because now Becker was even starting to _sound _like Jess and they said that that could happen when you spend a lot of time with someone. He knew better than to comment on it though and wondered if he ever sounded like Abby. Maybe Abby sounded more like him.

Becker interrupted his thoughts by suddenly asking the burning question on his mind, unable to hold back without getting an answer for any longer. "Why is she wearing your shirt?"

Connor grinned, thrilled that he'd noticed and then shrugged. "It's bigger than hers. She likes to borrow me shirts to sleep in." This wasn't even a lie. Jess was a bit of a clothing-kleptomaniac and he and Abby were really going to have to talk to her about it soon because they were running out of things to wear.

"She borrows your shirts?"

Connor nodded.

"How's she get them?"

"Pulls 'em from the laundry, why?"

Becker frowned, "Why do you do your laundry in Jess' flat?"

Connor gave him a puzzled look, "Because she has a washer machine and it's a hell of a lot more convenient than going to the laundromat, even if she does steal it sometimes."

And then something seemed to click in Becker's mind and his look became incredulous, "You _live _here?!"

"You didn't know that?!" It was Connor's turn to be surprised because he was sure Jess would have told him that. This was good though, now Becker'd really be jealous.

"No, I didn't know," Becker grumbled, turning his attention from Connor to stare at the still picture on the telly as if he were highly interested in it. Connor grinned.

* * *

As far as Jess and Connor were concerned, the second half of the movie played out the same as the first, they cuddled a little bit and Jess watched the movie while Connor snuck glances at Becker and ate far too much pizza.

But Becker's expression had changed. Instead of looking jealous like he had during the first half of the show, he now just looked… well, sad really, and a bit deflated. That wasn't right. Connor was actually starting to feel a bit bad for the guy. When the movie ended Becker stood up to go immediately, thanking Connor for the pizza and smiling quickly at Jess who had fallen asleep.

Connor also glanced at her and then suddenly had a bit of an idea. "Hey," he said quickly, whispering so he wouldn't wake her up. "Me back's been a bit sore and the couch isn't the comfiest. Do me a favour and carry her to her bed before you leave?"

Becker hesitated and then smiled and nodded, picking Jess up gently and followed Connor into the bedroom. He put her down and tucked her in and, when Connor turned his attention to searching Jess' closest for his favourite hat, he kissed her forehead. When they went back into the living room Connor decided that enough was enough.

"Dude, what's wrong with you tonight?"

Becker froze and glanced at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You looked distant and upset and barely said a word."

Becker chuckled dryly. "What are you? A shrink?"

Connor just shrugged and reached into the cupboard, handing Becker a beer. "Is this about Jess?" he pressed.

Becker opened the can and chugged half of it in one gulp before shaking his head. "No of course not."

"Then what?"

Becker opened his mouth to respond, then closed it when nothing came to mind. Finally he shook his head and shrugged, "None of your business, really."

"So it _is _about Jess." Becker glared at him but Connor decided not to let up this time. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"You're one to talk. How long did it take you to ask Abby out?"

Connor shrugged, "Not long, three days, max."

"More like three years."

"Nope really, it was three days. She said no. She also said no the next twenty times. Said we should just be friends, she did. Got her anyway though, didn't I? So just ask Jess. Best she can do is say yes. Worst she can do is say no and that's not such a bad thing either if you consider where me and Abs are now. But Jess isn't going to say no."

" 'Course she is. I don't know if you noticed or not, but she barely gave me a second glance all night. I thought maybe she liked me, but tonight proved me wrong. She gave all her attention to _you."_

"Yeah, there's nothing going on between me and Jess."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what," Connor asked, puzzled.

"There's nothing going on between you two and she's _still _paying more attention to you than to me. What's that tell you?"

"Trust me, mate, Jess likes you."

"Prove it," Becker sighed, finishing of his beer.

Connor groaned, "Oh not a chance, I'm not cuddling with _you _on the sofa."

"What?"

Connor sighed and then took a deep breath. Jess was actually gonna kill him for this, but then again, if Jess killed him, Becker couldn't. And maybe she'd do it in a nicer way. If he was really lucky, Abby would protect him from both of them. "Usually on movie nights I cuddle with Abby. It was all set up you know. Jess wanted to make you jealous. Trust me, she likes you. Please don't tell her I said that."

A small glimmer of hope flashed in Becker's eyes. "Jess wanted to make me jealous?"

"Well," Connor admitted, "Actually I did."

Becker frowned, "Again, what?"

"Jess said you didn't like her and she was so upset and she was getting all jealous because you pay attention to everyone and I said…" Connor stopped abruptly then as he remembered just what he'd said.

"Connor." Becker turned his name into a stern command.

"I said that you like her back and I could prove it by showing her that you'd get jealous if she pays attention to other people too. If you're gonna kill me, at least wait 'til Abs comes home so I can say goodbye to her, please?"

"Abby lives here too?"

"Of course," Connor said, wondering how that was possibly the point.

"So does everyone at the ARC just all live together and watch movies together and are all one big happy family except me?"

Connor laughed, "Yes, and Lester's the dad."

Becker shot him a look that clearly said he didn't even know if Connor was telling the truth or not anymore and Connor rolled his eyes at him, "No, it's just me, Jess and Abby. But what's that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't, really. Just trying to get the full story. You're _sure _Jess likes me?"

"Positive, Mate. Me and Jess is pretty close. She tells me this stuff. So, do me a favour and ask her out already."

"She's asleep."

"Wake her, trust me, she won't mind."

Becker hesitated and at that moment the door opened and Abby returned. Becker glanced at Abby, "Were you on all this too?"

Abby glanced at Connor for a cue and when he nodded, she did too. "Yes, I think so. Where's Jess?"

"She fell asleep!" Connor said, a bit indignantly. "She _watched _the movie, didn't notice Becker was jealous probably, and fell asleep. So now I'm telling him he has to go in there and wake her up and ask her out."

Becker looked to Abby, "Does Jess like me?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Do I like Connor? Of course she does. More than she likes chocolate."

He hesitated once more, "Is she grumpy when someone wakes her up?"

Connor and Abby both burst out laughing. "Hardly," Abby snorted.

"Dude," Connor put in, "You wake up Jess up in the mornings and she springs out of bed and starts singing Good Day Sunshine. Jess is like the happiest person on earth when she wakes up. It's weird."

"You better be telling the truth," he muttered as he finally strolled back towards her bedroom.

Connor and Abby glanced at each other and exchanged a kiss of victory.

* * *

"Jess," Becker whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Jess, can you wake up please?"

Jess moaned a bit and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Jess? I need you awake. But don't sing."

"Huh?" Jess asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Then she suddenly seemed to realise that Becker was in her bedroom and sitting on her bed and she shot up into a sitting position like a lightning bolt. "Don't what? Sing? Was I singing?"

"No," he admitted, "But Abby and Connor said you might."

"What?"

"Never mind, it's not important. Jess you… you fell asleep before I could say goodbye."

Jess stared at him, still looking a bit confused. "Becker, what time is it? How'd I get to bed? Why don't I remember anything?"

"Never mind," he repeated, not wanting to admit he'd carried her. "Doesn't matter. It's late. I have to leave now and I wanted to say goodbye."

Jess nodded, happy that it was dark in the room so that Becker couldn't see her pleased blush. _Was Connor right after all?_

"Okay," she spoke uncertainly. "Um, goodbye then?"

Becker nodded and then quickly gave her a hug. "Yeah, see ya. Maybe… maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Tuesday. We work, so yes, tomorrow."

"Right, yeah, tomorrow at work." He took a deep breath. "Maybe after work too?"

"We will? What's after work?"

Becker shrugged, "Nothing, I dunno, just, maybe we might do something together: without Connor."

Jess caught her breath a bit. "You mean, like something like, a date type thing?"

"Yeah, if you want to, it could be a date type thing. Otherwise…"

Jess cut him off, placing a finger over his lips, "No, no 'otherwise'. Let's just leave it at the date type thing?"

Becker grinned at her, "So tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed.

"Good." He stood and excused himself from the room, stopping to grin at her one more time from the doorway for a few moments before he was gone.


End file.
